


Sweden with a dubious condom [CH]

by KotKhuy



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: CountryHumans - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Feet, Feet Licking, Gen, Latino, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Object Insertion, Other, Relationship Goals, Smut, Sweden - Freeform, Venezuela, Vore, Wall Sex, gay vore, objectophilia, shitpost, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotKhuy/pseuds/KotKhuy
Relationships: Berlin Wall/Sweden (countryhumans), Sweden/Berlin Wall (countryhumans), Sweden/Venezuela (countryhumans), Venezuela/Sweden (countryhumans)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. A berlin of our own

Sweden knocked in the door of the germans,sweating nervously,after only some seconds east germany opened the door.”oh,hallo sweden” he greeted with a sweet smile “h-hi,c-c-c-can i s-s-s-see her?” He blushed and looked away “gladly,come in!” He smiled as he let the cock looking country come inside his house.sweden walked to its room and as soon as he opened the door he saw it,berlin wall<3,”h-h-hi,b-berlin.

your d-d-daddy t-told m-me that i c-c-could come inside” he blushed nervously,he couldn’t even look at it without wanting to smile “s-so,b-b-berlin..”he walked in,sitting on the bed gently“i-i’ve b-been thinking..”he made eye contact with it“m-m-maybe w-w-we should make a family of our own”,silence...

“h-huh?” He stuttered and looked down to see a hole,his face got tomato red “o-oh my~” he tried to look away but couldn’t refuse such a beautiful hole,it was 100% virgin and wet stuf was leaking down,so he knew for sure that this was a begging for his hugh mungus cock,wanting to be filled with fresh swedish semen.”o-ok” he took off his clothes,revealing two erected nipples and one huge cock,He rubbed the entrance with his tip,already getting soaking wet,so wet that he could see light reflection.

he slowly but gently shoved his cock inside of it,he put a leg up just to make it more easier for him to shove it down.the hole started to crack a little but he didn’t care,he wanted berlin all for himself,his balls slapping into the rock hard concrete which created noises that made his cock twitch harder.he squeezed his face to the wall wanting to be closer to it,he panted like a dog, drool was everywhere,in the bed,wall & floor.

he started to thrust faster in and out,he finally came inside,rolling his eyes up with full pleasure,cum squirting out of the hole.he took his cum-covered cock,pantign as he layed in the bed,looking at the ceiling.he hugged the berlin wall and kissed it goodnight,pulling the blanket up to cover both of their naked bodies.

The next day,sweden woke up and saw The berlin wall sleeping peacefully,it was so sexy,He fapped and came in its face,then licked up and swallowed the cum to So he wouldn’t be in such big trouble.6 months later,berlin was beaten up by her own father,east germany, after he realized that it was pregnant.sweden had to cope with depression for the last 14 years until he drugged and raped the baltics and cursed them with an endless depression of suicide


	2. cómeme papito~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mexican horse sex

Venezuela licked swedens toes lustfully,breathing heavily warm air.he began to suck each toe,making them soaking wet and shiny.sweden giggled and decided to tease the latino country by shoving both of his sweaty scandinavian feeties,wiggling his toes lightly touching his gag reflex.venezuela smiled with a large grin while looking at the swede romanticly as he swallowed,forcing swedens legs to get deeper inside him hot,tight,warm,virgin throat.

he bit his lip as the south americans throat began to tighten up,vene gripped swedens hips and forcingly shoved the europeans whole naked body inside of him.he groaned as sweden started to slowly move while being inside on one of his insides.”s-s-suecia,ngghh~ ahh~” he moaned out as he could feel swedens breaths,his erection got harder and harder by every move that the swede took.”hm!” His eyes widened in pleasure as he felt 

swedens cold feet rubing his warm inside”a-aahh~~ nnggh..” he rolled his eyes up,biting his lips harder as he began to jerk off his cock up and down.while his other hand was rubbing his round,pregnant looking stomach.”suecia! SUECIA!!!~~ ahHhh~!!”he jerked off harder and faster,cum squirting everywhere.

he panted and patted his stomach,he covered himself with a blanket,about to go to sleep but heard his stomach growl loudly,feeling it moving”a-ahh,suecia~~~” he moaned,throwing the blanket off,spreading his legs as he tried to push.he took faster breaths as his cock twitch at a violent speed,

his groans became screames of pleasure as he felt his urethra stretching out as the swede slid out the now gaping piss hole,his body soaking wet with piss and a twitching erection.cum started dribble out as air blew right inside the now sensetive hole,sweden looked at it and got his face closer to his deformed cock,his thick,vegan ass up the air,wiggling it while gently touching the tip of his now sensetive penis.

he giggled as cum was oozing out of the urethra hole a little,he licked it up and he upped himself up face to face with Venezuela,kissing and then hugging him.

De end :333


End file.
